


Ask and You Shall Receive

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Naked Cuddling, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen has always given you everything you wanted and held back with his own desires. This time, it was your turn to give back to him.





	

Zen absolutely _adored_ spoiling you with his love. Sometimes, they were just small things: a lingering glance, a smile and laugh, a shoulder to lean on... Other times, he was much more forward: a warm embrace, a brush against your hand, a few butterfly kisses... It always seemed like you were on the receiving end of his constant affection.

You weren't complaining; no, far from it. You basked in Zen's touches and comfort. It was just that you felt a little guilty, always being on the receiving end. You felt as though a relationship should have a balance of giving and taking, and you were taking more from Zen than you were giving him. Of course, you did offer him your own ways of affection, but the actor always seemed to be holding himself back around you. 

It didn't escape your notice the way Zen's fingers would involuntarily twitch for yours, or the way he would bite his lower lip as though he was struggling with himself. You found it endearing at first, how he was willing to wait for you, but you were more than ready now. You were slowly starting to become worried. Surely it wasn't healthy for him nor for your relationship to hold himself back so much, especially since the two of you have already established how deeply you both loved each other.

You didn't think Zen was doing it on purpose though. A part of you considered the fact that maybe he was just scared of asking for too much from you, thus scaring you away. It definitely seemed like a thought that might cross his mind during those insecure bouts he'd have every now and then. You've reassured him countless times before that you trust him and are willing to give as much of yourself to him as he wanted, but he still had difficulty trusting _himself_.

Zen had given you so much already. You wanted to give back to him, and you were determined to let him spoil himself with you for once.

* * *

Both you and Zen had gone to bed for the night, but neither one of you had any intention of sleeping just yet. You're not too sure how it started, but it wasn't like this was the first time it happened. Sometimes, both you and Zen just felt the need to share your feelings, physically attracted to each other before falling into a deep sea of pure bliss and offering your bodies to one another.

Tonight was no different. A simple brush of skin was enough to kindle the flame after such a busy and stressful week for the both of you. You sat comfortably on the bed as Zen's lips found yours, soft and gentle. His hands traveled upwards to cup your cheeks, pulling you closer to him, and you obliged. Since your hands were free and in desperate need to do _something_ , you decided to run them along Zen's arms, admiring the way his toned muscles felt underneath the fabric of his shirt. Of course, they would feel _much_ better against your skin. You feel Zen smile into the kiss before pulling back.

"What is it...?" you asked, trying not to pout from the sudden detachment of his lips.

"It's just..." Zen pauses, breathing out a sigh of bliss as he goes to tuck a lock of your hair behind your ear, "the way you touch me... You have no idea just how much you affect me."

You can't stop yourself from giggling, and Zen takes a moment to admire the sound, his lips naturally curving into a smile. "I can say the same for you," you answer, shifting around in your position so that you now sat on the male's lap, your arms hanging loosely over his shoulders. Without another word, you brought your lips back to Zen's, teasingly running your tongue across his lower lip. You felt him shudder underneath your touch before complying with your request, opening his mouth for you to explore as you wished.

No matter how many times you ran your tongue around, exploring Zen's wet cavern, there was always something new to find. Something new to make him twitch or jump against you. You feel Zen's hands wrap around your waist, and you decide that you've had enough fun teasing the actor with your tongue and are ready for something more, but Zen still hasn't had his fill. He catches your retreating tongue between his lips and sucks on the muscle.

You're unable to hold back the moan from your mouth, and Zen takes that as his cue to continue sucking, much more fervently as his hands travel underneath the hem of your shirt and starts tracing small circles on your skin with his thumbs. He applies varying pressure, and you can feel yourself falling apart from him.

Zen decides to give your tongue relief and finally pulls his lips away, a strand of saliva still connecting the both of you. The way you stare at him has the young man craving for more of you, your body, your voice, and your expressions; the young man gently but firmly pushes you off of him to have you lie down on the bed instead. His hands go back to the hem of your shirt, tugging it off with ease. As soon as your shirt's off, your hands go to cover your chest, but not out of insecurity or shyness. No, you've shown this part of yourself to Zen many times before that there was no longer any need to hide away from him.

"Nuh-uh," you deny the male as he goes to grip your wrist to reveal yourself to him, prompting him to quirk an eyebrow. Your gaze travels down to his shirt, eyeing and gesturing towards it. "You too."

For a moment, Zen just stares at you in silence before letting out an amused chuckle, making you smile in turn. "Fair enough," he answers without complaint, bringing his shirt over his head and then carelessly tossing the article of clothing off to the side. He allows you to admire his physique, your hands leaving your chest and instead choosing to roam across his exposed skin.

"You're so beautiful," you breathe out, your eyes never once leaving his body. There was no way you could ever get tired of the sight nor the feel of his muscles on your palms.

"That's my line," Zen laughs before cutting it off short with a bite of his lips when your fingers go to teasingly flick at his nipples. The way he pouts at you has you breaking out in laughter, and you do it again, eliciting a quiet moan. Your hands continue to tease him, but he doesn't try to shy away nor stop you, allowing you to do whatever you wished with him. He whines before you finally retract your hands.

The young man's eyes watch as you allow your hands to rest on your collar bone before trailing them downwards and between the valley between your breasts. Zen gulps, and you can see him craving to replace your hands with his own. You chuckle softly at how transparent he was. His acting prowess was top-notch, but before you, he was so incredibly easy to read, not that you minded.

"I did promise, after all," you invite him to touch you this time, and he graciously accepts your offer. His hands are gentle as he massages your breasts, enjoying the feel of them before taking a moment to lightly trace his fingers around your areola, purposefully avoiding your nipples. His eyes watch you bite your lip in anticipation, squirming slightly underneath him, and when he thinks you've finally had enough, he goes to pinch the nubs. You instantly arch your back at the sensation, allowing a low moan to leave your lips.

Finally getting the reaction he was looking for, Zen dips his head down and takes a pert nipple into his mouth while his fingers work on the other one. He tries to match his fingers to the motions of his mouth. When his tongue would swirl around the nub, he would roll the other one around between his fingers. When his tongue would lightly graze over it, he would flick the other. A gentle bite would be accompanied by a pinch. A suck would be quickly followed by a tug.

You continue to arch your back, hoping for more contact, and when Zen switches sides to repeat the process, you can no longer ignore the growing wetness pooling between your legs. You desperately try to grind your hips against Zen's, hoping to bring his attention to your _other_ needs. The actor's hands grab your hips and firmly locks you in place as his mouth leaves your breast with an audible ' _pop_ '. The young man goes to sit up to give you a moment to catch your breath which has become much more ragged. Zen's is no different.

"Sorry," he apologizes as his fingers go to hook themselves underneath your pants, as well as your panties underneath, and fluidly tugs them both down to your knees in one smooth motion. "I was enjoying myself so much, I almost forgot." His words are teasing, and you open your mouth to respond while he tugs your bottoms off of your legs completely, but he continues speaking. "You're so beautiful... Look at how wet you are..."

Zen lightly traces your slit with his slender finger before pushing it inside. Your hands instantly grip onto the bed sheets as you moan out your lover's name. " _Zen_..."

The actor gives a low groan at the feel of your walls clenching around his finger in addition to the way your voice calls for him. He goes to slide his finger in and out of you with little to no resistance as he allows his thumb to lazily circle your clit. "You must really— _nngh_ —want me with the way you just— _haaah_ —pull my finger in," Zen chuckles airily, having to pause in his words every now and then. It's only his finger that's been given attention to, but already, the young man was breathless. You truly had no idea just how much of an effect you had on him.

"I do," you breathe out in between pants as you try not to lose yourself in his touch just yet, "I really do want you, my lovely Zen..."

Zen shivers in delight at your transparent desire that matches his, and he's more than willing to give you what you want, but not before you're fully prepared. He wants the experience to be comfortable for you every time, and while it may seem like he was teasing you, he just truly wanted to make sure that you were ready to accept him. With that thought in mind, Zen inserts a second finger with much more ease than the first, slightly increasing his pace.

You roll your hips for _more_ , _more_ , _more_ , as the young man scissors you to stretch you out even more before a third finger joins soon afterwards. "Zen, please," you beg, "I'm ready already, so please..."

Zen nods in understanding, wanting you to feel nothing but pleasure as he pulls his fingers away, and you immediately miss his warmth. The actor laughs at the way you purse your lips into a pout and leans down to give you a quick reassuring kiss. "Patience," is all he says before he leans back, bringing his attention to his slickened fingers from your arousal, almost as though he was considering something.

Your eyes watch him sharply as he brings his fingers close to his lips, sticking his tongue out to lap at the juices that trailed down. He keeps his eyes locked on your expression as he continues to lick his fingers, making a small show out of it. Eventually, the young man opens his mouth fully and wraps his lips around his digits, allowing his tongue to caress them while inside. He hollows his cheeks as he revels in the lingering taste of your arousal on him, sucking loudly and offering small hums of satisfaction before letting his eyelids flutter close so that he could further admire your taste.

" _Mmm_..."

His eyes immediately snapped open however when he felt your dainty fingers grab onto his pants, dragging them down along with his underwear in tow, finally allowing his hardened cock to spring free. Your hand goes to wrap around it, but Zen's grip on your wrist prevented you from doing so. 

"Babe, you don't have to worry about me," he smiles softly at you. "It's all about you and what you want..."

"But what about what you want?" you purse your lips once more. "I want to know what _you_ want."

"That's..."

You exhale a sigh as you straighten yourself up and cup the actor's cheek. He leans lovingly into the touch as you ask, "which do you prefer? Having me pleasure you, or you having to pleasure yourself?"

"You," Zen answers with no hesitation and goes to lean his head against your shoulder, "I want _you_ , but—"

"Then let me do this," you interrupt the young man before he could finish his sentence. He lifts his head just a bit to look at you and slowly mirrors the small smile on your face. "I want to make you feel good like how you do for me."

Zen doesn't resist or argue this time, and your hand travels back down to grip his cock. It's started to soften due to the shift in mood, but it doesn't take long for you to bring it back to its previous hardness.

" _Ohhh_..." Zen's head dips back, letting out a long moan on how wonderful it feels to have your hand around, pumping him.

"Does it feel good?" you ask quietly, your eyes flickering between watching Zen's expression and watching the way his cock would twitch and throb in your touch. You found yourself licking your lips, excitement filling you to your core.

" _Yesss_ ," Zen drawls out, his jaw clenched as his hands go to grip the bed sheets underneath him and bucks his hips into your hand. "Oh god, it's _so_ good. You're so good at this. Amazing..."

You feel yourself flush from his compliments, and so you decide to thank him by quickening your pace. Your thumb catches the bead of precum that's started to leak out, and you use it to help make your motions much smoother. You apply varying sorts of pressure and experiment with different speeds; there's no rhythm to the way you pump the actor, but he isn't complaining. Your thumb flicks over the head of his cock, and Zen groans, arching his back and bucking his hips even faster as he feels himself get closer to his peak. "More..." he begs desperately, " _Nngh_ —more, more, _more, please_!!"

Zen's practically whining by now, and you feel a certain sense of power to be able to reduce such a perfect man like him down to this. It thrills you, and for a moment, you consider teasing him and denying him of his request before remembering your initial intention for doing this. You comply to his pleas, and you can feel how close Zen is to release, but then he immediately grips your wrist, prompting you to pause. You look at him curiously through your lashes, and he has to take a few heaving breaths before being able to speak again.

"Not—" the actor swallows thickly, "Not yet. Ladies first."

You almost roll your eyes but allow Zen to do what he wants, because quite frankly, you wanted this kind of attention too. Maybe that was why Zen stopped you, and you can't help but feel warm from his consideration. You go to lie back down on the bed, Zen following soon after you. He takes hold of your legs and spreads them enough to give him space in between. You're still very much ready and stretched to accept him, and he presses the head of his cock against your soaked folds, causing you to let out a deep breath.

"I'm going to put it in now," Zen warns you as per usual, pausing for a moment to see if you want to stop, before slowly pushing himself inside.

You inhale sharply at the feeling, and Zen's hand instinctively reaches out to stroke your cheek. He keeps his gaze on your face, gauging your reaction, trying to stay alert for any signs of discomfort. The actor takes in a deep breath as he feels you envelop him, stretching out easily for him to enter. It's so warm and inviting, and finally, he buries himself fully up to the hilt.

Zen stays unmoving for a bit, giving you time to adjust to his length and girth. You don't really need that much time however before the familiar tingling pleasure sets in, and you reach your arms forward, pulling Zen down closer against you. His lips hover just above yours, your hot breaths mingling with each other's. You decide against telling him with words and instead choose to roll your hips against his, hoping he got the message.

Zen's breath hitches in his throat, and he dips his head down to kiss your lips as he finally starts moving inside you. He takes slow and short thrusts as always, afraid that anything more might hurt you. "Are you okay?" he goes to ask, maintaining his steady rhythm.

"Yes," you answer immediately, chest heaving as you lifted your hips to meet Zen's, matching his thrusts.

His expression softens, melting into a loving smile. "I'm glad..."

The young man then allows his lips to flutter about your skin, placing light kisses on your neck and shoulders. He continues showering you with kisses and gentle nips against your exposed flesh as his hands go to roam the other parts of your body. Zen traces your every single curve, admiring each dip and mound he can find. It's perfection, he thinks, even if you do disagree with him.

Zen doesn't offer any change to the rhythm of his thrusts, merely enjoying how it all feels to have you underneath him, readily accepting him. The two of you keep your eyes locked on each other as Zen takes his hands and trails them down your arms to your hands. He spreads your fingers open and interlocks his own with them. It's comforting and gentle as Zen places your interlocked hands to rest beside your head. He squeezes them, hoping to convey his feelings for you, but you already know. There was no room for doubt on how deeply he felt for you or how deeply you felt for him. You return his squeeze, your eyes nothing short of loving as you stare into his soul. Immediately, Zen's expression changes to mirror yours.

The two of you lie there in a comfortable silence, the only sounds of quiet sex and heaving breaths mixed in with the occasional moans filling the room. At some point, you feel Zen's grip on your hands tighten the slightest bit, and you don't miss the way he closes his eyes, muttering out a few words that you're unable to hear; although, you do have a vague idea of what they are about. He was holding himself back again, only thinking about you and your comfort, and not enough of himself.

"Zen," you softly call out to him, prompting the young man to open his eyes and look down at you. You smile at him reassuringly. "It's okay... You don't have to hold yourself back with me. You can be much more rough with me if you want."

Zen's eyes widen at your words, and he pauses for a moment with the grind of his hips. "Are you sure?" he asks, uncertainty lacing his voice before furrowing his eyebrows together. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can handle it," you answer a bit shakily. You had wanted to sound confident, but since you had no idea just what to expect from Zen if he did let loose all his desires for you, you couldn't help but end up sounding wary and uncertain. But nevertheless, you trusted him and wanted to give the actor what he wants but keeps denying himself. You clear your throat, hoping to steady your voice.

"I want to see you give into your every desire," you voice out your thoughts, freeing a hand from Zen's so that you could stroke his cheek. "I want you to be spoiled, and I want _you_. I want all of you. I want the _entire_ depth of your love."

"God," Zen chokes out, burying his face into the crook of your neck. He's trembling slightly as he whispers in your ear, voice all deep and husky, "If you say things like that, I really will..." The actor trails off with a small gasp and considers your words before lifting his head so that he could look you in the eyes. "Tell me if it hurts, okay?"

Your eyes light up instantaneously, overjoyed, and you wrap your arms around Zen's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "Of course," you answer simply. You were so happy to finally be able to give Zen what you suspected he's been desiring for so long.

The two of you find each other's lips once more, passionate and full of zeal. You firmly press against each other, wanting nothing but to meld into each other, both body and soul. You finally break the kiss apart, and Zen takes a lock of your hair, bends his head down and places the lock against his lips. His eyes meet yours again, silently asking once more if it was okay for him to do whatever he wanted. You nodded, urging the young man. Zen pulls out of you for a moment so that he could reposition himself, but you don't even get the time to miss his warmth before the male gives one sharp and forceful thrust, burying himself up to the hilt.

Caught off guard by the unexpected force, your lips part to let out a surprised cry, and for a second, Zen looks panicked. He immediately murmurs apologies against your skin, peppering you with soft kisses wherever he can. You took a few heaving breathes before letting out a laugh to reassure the male.

"I'm fine," you hum softly, threading your fingers through Zen's hair. "I was just surprised is all. You can continue...please..."

Zen nods, licking his lips as he begins to pull back out and into you. He experiments around with different speeds, force, and depth of his thrusts to determine which one is the most pleasurable for him. Sometimes he'll pull all the way back to just the head of his cock resting inside before slowly pushing himself inside to the hilt again. Sometimes he'll only pull back midway before snapping his hips forward with one sharp and fluid motion.

You squirmed underneath Zen, finding pleasure in the different ways he thrust into you. You had no idea what he was going to do next which only excited you further. Eventually, Zen settled on a pace that he enjoyed: fast and deep, and harsh and forceful. You tilt your head back into the pillows, moans spilling out of your lips as you grasp onto Zen's back for purchase.

"Zen...Zen, Zen—oh _god_ , Zen—!!" you repeatedly call out the actor's name as he continues to pound into you with so much energy. You claw at his back, nails digging into his sweat-coated skin, eliciting a low growl from him which sends your mind even more into a frenzy. You try to roll your hips to match with Zen's thrusts, but he's just too fast and too powerful for you to keep up.

"It's okay," the actor exhales against your ears, sending shivers down your spine. He takes a bit of your ear between his teeth and bites on it, causing you to let out another small cry of pleasure. "I'll take care of everything," he offers, his voice coming out deep and sultry, "You can just relax..."

You can't bring yourself to argue with him and just accept it. Zen pushes himself into you, breath ragged and heaving as he gives all of himself and his desires to you. He sits up for a moment, gripping onto the headboard just above you to change the angle of his throbbing cock and starts _slamming_ himself much more furiously into you.

Both you and Zen cry out simultaneously, your moans mixing with each other's. Zen doesn't let up with his thrusts, the force of them sending the headboard to bang loudly against the wall behind it, leaving no room for doubt for those who might happen to overhear just what was happening. 

Despite making love to Zen several times before, this was the first time where he let everything lose. It was rough, bordering on desperate, and you figured that it all had to do with the fact that Zen hadn't been together with anyone for years, in addition to constantly holding himself back with you. It was a foreign feeling, but it didn't feel any less great than the usual gentle love-making both you and Zen engaged in.

" _God_ , Zen," you try to speak through heavy pants, "you're amazing. It feels _so_ good..." Zen falters with his thrusts for a brief second, groaning, and you could have sworn he actually got _bigger_ inside you. You decide to continue, edging him on. "Your co— _ohhh_ —cock feels— _mm_ —fantastic...the way it just f- _ffffuck_ —fills me up... It feels like heav— _aaahn!!_

You hear Zen growl as his hips grind against yours, erratic and frenzied. You can tell Zen is feeling really good from this, and you are too. "Yeah?" Zen laughs breathlessly as he finally lets go of the headboard and decides to shift his position once more. "Well, there's much more where that came from."

Zen buries his arms underneath your shoulder blades and grips your shoulders from behind to help anchor you to him. You lick the shell of his ear, eliciting a small moan as he goes to bury his head in the crook of your neck. He kisses along the column of your neck and shoulders, stopping every now and then to suck on a patch of skin. Whenever he finds a sensitive spot, he would lavish it with lots of attention, leaving a mark for the world to see. Zen then realizes that there are still so many parts of your body left unmarked, and he decides to himself that he'll change that all in due time.

For now though, Zen can't stop the sounds that escape him every time your warm walls clench around his hardened cock. His moans grow in volume, and in his daze, he can hear your laughter. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, he goes to bite at your shoulder to muffle his voice, causing you to whine. There's no fun in having a musical actor hide his voice after all.

You reach a hand up, allowing them to run through Zen's silky hair which have become messy and matted against his skin due to your enthusiastic activities. You twirl a few strands of hair around your fingers before grabbing a fistful of locks and pulled hard enough to force his head up and off your shoulder.

" _Aaahn!_ " Zen cries out loudly, and for a second, you think that he's about to cum, but he merely stills himself and momentarily slows down with his thrusts, trying to make the feeling drag out for as long as he can. A part of him just wants nothing more than to chase sweet release, but another part of him wants to enjoy it to the fullest and see how long he could make it last.

"You didn't cum," you comment, almost sounding a bit disappointed.

The young man chuckles, "A-After you..."

Your lips curve into a smile, and you prop yourself up on your elbow so that you could press your lips against Zen's neck. "Then let me hear your voice," you murmur against his skin, trailing your tongue from the bottom of his neck all the way up to his jaw. You kiss against the bottom of his jaw before deciding to mark him just as how he had marked you. You sucked and bit his skin, gently pulling on his hair again, trying to draw out his voice that you loved with your entire being.

Zen complies to your wish and dips his head back to give you ample space to mark him as yours as his lips part, precious moans spilling out of them with no restraint. His hand reaches up to the back of your head, pushing you closer against him and he entertains himself for the moment by running his fingers through your hair.

"How does it feel?" you ask, not bothering to pause in your ministrations.

" _Good_ ," Zen answers. "So good. So, _so_ good..." He can't find the words, his head spinning from the pleasure. " _Aahn_ , pull _harder_."

This time, you're not so quick to give Zen what he wants. Instead, you let go of his hair, prompting him to whimper in protest. "Say please," you gently ordered him. There was no doubt that after this, Zen would punish you in his own way for messing with him like that, but for now, all he wanted was to regain that blissful thrumming feeling.

"Please...please, please, _please!!_ " he whined desperately, at this point, willing to do anything you asked of him.

You hum softly, your fingers finding their way back to Zen's hair, and he tenses in anticipation. But not yet. You merely brush your hand through his strands of hair, admiring the way they feel. Zen looks at you with half-lidded eyes and opens his mouth to beg, but you interrupt him. "Like this?" Your voice is gentle, but the sharp and abrupt tug of his hair is not.

" _Oh, god_! Yes! _Yes_!!" Zen gives one harsh thrust of hips to match the strength of your pull, catching you by surprise. You end up unintentionally pulling on his hair even more, and Zen growls loudly, forcefully pushing the two of you to lie back down onto the bed. You sink into the mattress as Zen tries desperately to mold his body with yours, your name constantly falling out his lips like a broken prayer.

"I love you," Zen's voice is rough, and he's no longer thinking, merely saying whatever's on his mind at the moment. "I love you so, _so_ much. _Nngh_ — _Haaaahn_ —You're so precious to me. _I love you_."

Zen's voice cracks near the end, and you suddenly become aware of his tears that fall down to land your cheeks. They were tears of joy, you realize; he rarely cried like this. The last time you remembered him becoming so overwhelmed with emotion was when the two of you offered your bodies to each other for the very first time. Seeing him like this, sharing everything—his body, his love, his emotions—it's enough to make you cry too.

Your lips part, your moans turning into a choked out laugh. The tears trail down your face, and Zen gently brushes them away with his fingers, smiling down at you. The absolute contrast between the actor's harsh roll of hips and his soft feather-like brush of hands makes your heart soar. "I love you too," you reaffirm your feelings, choking slightly on your words. Zen continues to beam at you which encourages and convinces you to speak further. "I will _always_ love you, my lovely and precious Zen—no, _Hyun_."

For the umpteenth time that night, Zen locks his lips with yours. The kiss is bruising but loving all the same. You can no longer tell where you end and Zen begins, perfectly fitted against one another. One particular roll of Zen's hips has his cock brush against that one sensitive part inside you, and you part from the kiss to throw your head back and moan the loudest you've had that night.

"Yes! Zen! _There_!!" you try to move your hips to make Zen hit that spot again, but you don't need to because the actor is already on it and completely unrelenting. You lift your trembling legs to deepen his thrusts and carefully wrap them around Zen's waist, locking your ankles together behind him. You don't want him to leave. You want to keep that warmth inside you.

Your back arches even more off the bed, and you're _so_ close, and Zen knows it too. His fingers go to tease your clit, leaving you breathless. Zen tilts his head down to press against your forehead. "Cum for me," he murmurs against your lips, and you give in to his command. You scream the loudest you've ever had as your vision blurs to white. Amidst your high, you feel Zen scoop you off of the bed and into his arms.

He tries not to let his thrusts falter, hoping to let you ride out your orgasm for as long as you can, but the way your walls clench around him has Zen sliding in and out of you in a frenzied state, desperate to chase for his own release too. You order him too, hoping it would help, "Cum with me" and give one final tug on his hair. 

It definitely helps and is enough to pull the actor over the edge too. Zen throws his head back, eyes clenching tight and screaming in pleasure, unrestrained, as he tightens his arms around you and fills you up with his warm essence. The two of you sink into the bed, Zen still trembling as small whispered " _ah, ah_ "s leave his lips and tickle your ears. The two of you lie there in comfortable silence, trying to catch your breaths. Zen gingerly pulls out of you with a soft groan, and you whimper slightly as you feel some of the white substance spill out of you.

Zen gazes down at you with tired eyes, drinking in the sight of your current state. You look absolutely radiant in the afterglow, and the actor tries to commit it to memory. Slowly, he swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Wait here," he tells you as he pushes himself off. "Don't move."

"I don't think I can, even if I wanted to," you admit, prompting Zen to flush slightly and mutter out a small apology.

The young man goes to head off to the washroom, and your eyes watch him as he walks with shaky legs. You burst out laughing at the sight and wonder if it would be okay to record that scene but decide against it, wanting to keep it solely for yourself. Instead, you allow yourself to relax on the bed as Zen comes back with a warm washcloth in hand. The bed dips slightly underneath his weight as he crawls back onto it and towards you.

Zen carefully runs the washcloth over you, knowing that you must still be sensitive after that previous session. He then cleans up the bed sheets a bit but decide to leave it for tomorrow. He puts the washcloth away before wrapping his arms around your form.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing your temple. "I'm sorry if I was too rough..."

You shake your head, wincing slightly as you turn to your side to face him properly. "I'm fine. I feel beyond amazing, actually."

"Thank goodness," Zen breathes out a sigh of relief before rubbing your noses together, his features scrunching together from joy.

"Zen..."

"Hm?" the actor hums, tightening his grip around you.

"Next time, if there's anything you want from me, no matter how big or small, please don't hold yourself back with me. If it's something I can give, then I would be more than happy to provide," you smile at him, relieved to finally voice out your concerns. "I want to give you just as much as you give me."

"But you've already given me so much," Zen argues. "Your kindness...support...you've given me _everything_ I've ever wanted and more."

You sigh, sounding almost exasperated, "Zen—"

"But okay," the young man continues, cutting you off. You look up at him, and he grins at you. "I won't hold back with you anymore, but you better be prepared and take full responsibility for whatever happens."

"Gladly."

The two of you seal your promise with a soft kiss before snuggling yourself even more into Zen's toned chest. You hum softly, lifting a finger and teasingly circle it around Zen's nipple. "I never knew you were into those sorts of things," you mused.

"There's a lot more you don't know about me, but we'll explore those at a later time", Zen laughs, his breath catching in his throat as he groans. " _Babe_ , if you continue to do that, then you better be prepared for another round."

"I am," you answer with no hesitation and glance up at your lover through your lashes. You flash him a teasing smirk. "Are you?"

"You know I always am," Zen chuckles against you before capturing your lips once more and stealing your breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing smut, ahahhhh! Please be gentle when criticizing. ;;  
> I couldn't decide between gentle vanilla or something a tad bit more steamy, so then this happened. Inspired by how Zen always holds himself back with the player, like, this precious angel can use to be more selfish, I think.  
> Feel free to drop by my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
